


After school

by happiestwhenvkook



Category: taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Needy Kim Taehyung | V, schoolboy jungkook, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiestwhenvkook/pseuds/happiestwhenvkook
Summary: Taehyung was chillin at the dorm when he suddenly stumbled upon leaked pictures of Jungkook at his school looking all cute and shit in his school uniform, and selfishly decided to lure Jungkook to ditch school  for his needy ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first of all rip grammar and my inspiration for this was that nut after nut after nut post lol. And also since Taehyung's Jungkook is graduating soon, so why not hahaa

Once in a blue moon Jungkook actually goes to school, and today is one of those rare or rather lucky day for his classmates to get a glimpse of his famous self. On days like these, secretly taken pictures of him being out and about around school would be circulating on the internet like wildfire. It is a natural thing for fangirls around the world to get crazy over the leaked photos of Jungkook in his real school uniform. Having to attend classes and being with the same aged friends, it give the fans an excuse to feel relatable with their idol and also to appreciate just how extremely adorable Jungkook looks in his school uniform. 

 

Jungkook looked just fine in the photos, all smiley and seemingly happy. But little did the fans and his classmates know that Jungkook is actually feeling mostly awkward and almost unnatural being around his schoolmates. Maybe spending too much time, well most of his teen years around the same people that is his Hyungs has something to do with him being almost dysfunctional when it comes to socializing with a different crowd of people. And that is also why he was so glad when his phone buzzed, finally a chance to escape the impromptu fansign session and conversations that he had to pretend to enjoy. 

 

“Ah, one moment.” Says Jungkook to three of his classmates and one student from the other class who can’t stop asking him about the Twice members. He looked at the screen of his phone and saw a message notification from Taehyung. 

 

“Sorry guys, need to make a call to my manager. Something came up.” Says Jungkook as he excused himself politely from the conversation.

 

He keep his head lowered as he walk through the hallway, staring at the screen of his phone. 

 

“Hello famous student Jeon Jungkook, what are you having for lunch today? It’s recess time now isn’t it??”

 

Jungkook can’t keep his smile hidden as he reads the message. To be honest, just by seeing Taehyung’s name on the notification during school time takes half of his nervousness away, it made him feel less alone, as if Taehyung is actually there with him, shielding him from the unnecessary awkwardness with his stupid jokes and A+ socializing skills. 

 

“We had rice and curry just now. Fairly good.” He replied short.

 

“Are you with your classmates now? What are you guys talking about?” 

 

“I was, and we talked about nothing, nothing important. But I’m in music room now, getting sleepy, maybe I ate too much just now.”

 

“Hahaha… You must be running away from your friends aren’t you Jungkookie?”

 

“True, but don’t say that, I’ll feel guilty. TT TT”

 

“Haha…. When will this loner make friends… btw, I saw pictures of you in school today.”

 

“Really? Do I look good?”

 

“You looked cute, so cute it makes want to…”

 

The chat states ‘typing’ for a few seconds before an image of Taehyung with his tongue sticking out appears out of nowhere in the chat causing Jungkook to gasps in astonishment.

 

“Can student Jeon Jungkook leave school a bit early today? Pleaaaassseee~”

 

Taehyung gives absolutely no fucks on his boyfriend’s education, he knew damn well what Jungkook’s weakness is, that is him being all cute and needy, and yet he still uses it against him without feeling guilty.

 

“Hyung, can you please not do this? I have exams coming…” Jungkook managed to type a reply after gathering his self-control with much efforts and curses. But Taehyung wasn’t on a same page because not long after that Jungkook receives another image from Taehyung. This time, a picture of him lying on Jungkook’s bed in one of his oversized white T’s.

 

“Fuck!” jungkook mutters in frustration as he quickly lowers his phone from the sight of others.

 

“I am wearing this T shirt… only.. 

and I just gave out my restaurant vouchers to Jimin and Suga hyung..

so they’re out to lunch right now, no one’s home.

Except your lonely V hyung…

So, hurry back home will you Jungkookie??”

 

“I’m calling manager hyung to come pick me up right now.”

“that’s my Kookie <3..  
I’ll be waiting patiently *inserts ten kissy face emoji*”

 

* * *

 

Jungkook hasn’t even been able to take off his shoes properly when Taehyung come running towards him, welcoming him with the brightest smile a person can wear and a rushed kiss. 

 

Despite knowing Taehyung for all these years, he was still quite surprised at how needy Taehyung actually is at the moment, not that he can’t tell from his text earlier but he still have his bag pack on and Taehyung already slips his hands into Jungkook’s trousers.

 

“Hey.. hey calm down Hyung…” Says Jungkook as he gasp at the sudden warmness of Taehyung’s tongue licking his jawline. 

 

But Taehyung don’t have any intention of following orders from a student today. His hands travels fast from Jungkook’s pants to his face, cupping his well defined jaws so that their eyes locks. 

 

Jungkook know that this look in Taehyung’s eyes could only mean one thing. He wants full control. And Jungkook would gladly surrender himself to the devil if it is named Kim Taehyung. So he takes Taehyung’s welcoming kiss into his passionate care while his muscled arm catches Taehyung’s slender legs that is now hooking onto his waist effortlessly as if it is their most natural thing to do.

 

One strong lift from Jungkook was all it takes for Taehyung to have a secure and comfortable position on Jungkook’s hold. Legs wrapped tight on his slim waist while both arm rest well on Jungkook’s shoulder after succeeding in taking off his bag pack.

 

“On the sofa.” Taehyung murmurs soft in his kiss, and jungkook has always been good in following instruction. 

 

Jungkook gently put Taehyung down on the sofa as he’s told without breaking their kiss, trying to take the well-known bright yellow uniform off his tensed body at the same time.

However, Taehyung who is slouching lazily on the sofa grabs Jungkook’s hands as soon as he saw him unbuttoning his uniform.

 

“No. don’t take them off, I want you to fuck me in your uniform” he husked into Jungkook’s ear seductively. 

 

And it rings Jungkook immediately as the words registers into his brain, it all make sense now, Taehyung got turned on by seeing him in his school uniform earlier and now he wants to take that fantasy into reality.

 

“You got it Hyung.” He smirks, propping himself on top of Taehyung’s lap, thighs securing around the other’s tiny waist. 

 

Their lips parted for only a mere seconds before Jungkook devours Taehyung’s lips again with his own. Taehyung might be the best in the sucking game but Jungkook is definitely a better kisser than his Hyung, he even made Taehyung admit it once. 

 

Jungkook has both of his thumbs cupping on Taehyung’s cheeks as he press their foreheads against one another, looking into his eyes with a wicked smile. He runs his fingers through Taehyung’s soft hair and then tugging it swiftly to the back making Taehyung gasps in pain as he holds tighter onto Jungkook’s wide shoulder blade.

 

“You’re going to love this” Jungkook whispers into Taehyung’s ear before teasingly bites his earlobe. He trail kisses along Taehyung’s beautifully tanned neckline before taking a stop at some specific spot somewhere near his Adam apple and nips the skin of Taehyung’s neck with his bunny teeth.

 

“You like it ‘Here’ don’t you hyung?” He teases. 

 

Taehyung could only respond with a pleased moan as Jungkook continues to lick and suck the outline of his neck into his mouth deliciously, it’s a good thing that their costumes involves lots of choker this time around. But he’s feeling like kissing Jungkook again so he bring their faces closer together and brush his lips against Jungkook’s wet ones. He then part his lips open to welcome Jungkook’s playful tongue inside and let it explore all the familiar corners of his mouth. 

 

As the minutes pass by and their kisses gets rougher and messier, Jungkook moves on to peck on Taehyung’s pointy chin and then leaving traces all over Taehyung’s neck again and when he get to the hollow between Taehyung’s neck and shoulder, he sinks his teeth into the evident collar bones, gaining him a soft whimper from his Hyung.

 

Jungkook ran his hands through Taehyung’s shoulder gently while swirling his tongue skillfully around Taehyung’s clothed nipple leaving it transparent and wet. Not that he didn’t want to strip the Tshirt off Taehyung’s body to make it all easier for them but seeing his Hyung in his own oversized white Tshirt turn something on in him and he likes it. He rolls his hip in slow motion as Taehyung unbuckles his belt to lessen the feeling of pain of something tightening in his pants. And Jungkook grinds harder as their groins became more desperate for friction, making sure Taehyung’s nipple isn’t the only thing that’s hardening. 

 

Jungkook climbs down to kneel on the floor, he looks up to meet Taehyung’s eyes and smirked before shoving his hands in between Taehyung’s legs, spreading them wide open until he could see his hardened cock in front of him, vivid and alive. 

 

Taehyung places his right feet on Jungkook’s shoulder and draws him closer to his erection. 

 

“Suck it good Kookie, like in the MV… you know you made me jealous over a lollipop don’t you?” 

 

Jungkook couldn’t help but giggles at the silly statement, but still his hands were quick to palm Taehyung’s balls and massage it with his slick fingers that can make Taehyung shut his eyes tight in pleasure, getting lost in the electrifying touch in a matter of seconds.

 

“Like this?” Jungkook asks teasingly before wetting Taehyung’s erection from the base all the way up to its tip with his cute little tongue. 

 

“You taste better than the lollipop.” He adds, gazing up on Taehyung with his big innocent looking eyes while wrapping the crown of Taehyung’s dick into his small mouth and sucks the life out of it. 

 

It is getting harder and harder for Taehyung to breathe at a normal pace when Jungkook starts to suck him deeper into his throat, with fast and steady bops until his length is fully covered with Jungkook’s warm saliva dripping all over the place. But what really drives Taehyung off the edge was the sight of Jungkook sucking diligently on his cock with his eyes closed in what seem like a concentration and cheeks hollowing as Jungkook takes him deeper than what his throat actually capable of. To blow this good in that school uniform, ‘fuck’ he thought. He could come by just thinking about it alone. Jungkook almost choke when Taehyung suddenly pulls his hair in a tight grip to sink his cock deeper into Jungkook’s mouth out of impulse. 

 

“Sorry” he breathes out.

 

“s’kay… mhhm…You’re close…” he mumbles incoherently as his mouth is pretty much occupied.

 

Jungkook uses both his hands and mouth to pleasure his Hyung now, engulfing the glans with his now swollen and redden lips and jerk the base off with his palms until he could taste precum flowing into his mouth. 

 

At this point Taehyung won’t be satisfied by just staying still and watch. So he grabs on the younger’s hair tightly and push Jungkook’s head in unison to his thrust as he fucks Jungkook mouth rough and merciless. Jungkook sure knows all his ways in pleasuring his Hyung because every suction makes Taehyung’s heart beats faster and muscles clench tighter, he wanted to hold it as long as he could so that… so that…

 

“Fuck Jungkook!” Taehyung growled throwing back his head on the sofa in complete bliss as semen squirts out of his cock like a massive fountain.

 

Jungkook was quick to take in all that white liquid goodness by swallowing the stream down his throat like he’s been waiting for it. But as Jungkook was swallowing him down, he pulls out and began to rub his erected penis with his hands at full speed until the head of his cock turns red and feels sensitive again. Jungkook didn’t do anything to interrupt him, he was just sitting there watching and feeling muzzy in the head, resting both hands on Taehyung’s thighs with his lips parted as he licks the cum that’s leaking from it.   
Taehyung didn’t have to wait for long to feel fully aroused again, only a few rushed strokes was needed before he could aim his glans and splatters cumshots all over Jungkook’s face. He is releasing so much loads that it drips down from Jungkook’s chin staining his school uniform.

 

“You still have some left.” Says Jungkook, gaining Taehyung’s attention back and probably his soul too. 

 

“What?” he panted, barely breathing. Body sprawled weak on the sofa.

 

“Here…” Jungkook points at the head of Taehyung’s cock, it is still hard and ejaculating bits of loads. So he licks it, seductively without breaking their eye contact. 

 

Taehyung immediately feels refreshed by the sight, he ran his fingers through Jungkook’s hair and pat his head like a puppy owner would do. He smiles at him proudly when Jungkook finally finishes sucking him dry. 

 

Jungkook smiles back at him cutely, his face is still covered with Taehyung’s cum and none of them have the intention of removing it. He left gentle nibbles and kisses on Taehyung’s inner thigh, wanders his soft lips along Taehyung’s legs until his cherry lips reached Taehyung’s feet and kisses it.

 

“Jungkook…” he stuttered. His body lurches at Jungkook’s rather unexpected action. He is sucking on his toes and as far as Taehyung could remember they have never done something like this. 

 

“Hmm?” Jungkook responds.

 

“Don’t… don’t do that, it’s…” Taehyung couldn’t finish his words as he gasps at the way Jungkook bit his toe suddenly. His face is turning into bright red and his breath became heated.

 

“Why? Don’t you like it?” he asks, jerking his head up to lock their gazes together and licks on the index toe while he’s at it.

 

“I like it but….mhh..” his speech quickly turns unintelligible.

 

“Then if you like it I’ll do it, anything for my favorite Hyung, right?” he cooed, sucking on the little toe this time.

 

“Hyung had been working so hard lately…” he stops, now shifting his attention onto the other foot.

 

“So I just wanted to make my Hyung feel good… and appreciated… like this,” He licks the sole of Taehyung foot like it’s some kind of his favorite ice cream, from the bottom of his heels to the tip of his toes. 

 

“How’s this?” He asks cutely, staring up his Hyung with his big sparkling eyes.

 

“Fuck you’re adorable Jungkookiee…” says Taehyung before he lift the younger’s chin up and kiss him on the lips.

 

“Now, you can do anything you want, to me.” He adds, sucking the plump bottom lip of Jungkook into his mouth lusciously. 

 

Jungkook’s smiles in joy at the offer, he responded by deepening their kiss until he found himself on top of Taehyung both struggling to not fall off the sofa. One hand wanders underneath Taehyung’s shirt while the other gets a hold of the neck to push and have him lay comfortably on the sofa. Jungkook sinks his knees on the soft cushion, having Taehyung looking extra appealing and sexy in between his thighs. Without breaking any eye fucking, he unzips his trouser in such a hurry that it made Taehyung giggles at the sight. 

 

“Hey, take it slow, we have like… three to four hours till they get back.” 

 

“Exactly.” He replies short. Stripping the yellow blazer and his trouser off all together.

 

“I could fuck you till next morning… and it still won’t be enough.” He breathed in between sloppy kisses. And Taehyung could immediately feel the hair stands up at the back of his neck upon hearing such remark, but its okay because it’s all in a good way.

 

Jungkook slides his hands to secure a hold on the outline of Taehyung’s thighs and lift him up with ease. Taehyung wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s waist in an instinct as Jungkook multitasking in kissing and carrying him to his room. 

 

Once they are on the bed and Taehyung is in his familiar position that is under Jungkook, he starts to grind their hard members against one another, wanting to make Jungkook even thirstier than he already is because one of Taehyung’s favorite thing to do is to rile Jungkook up until he lose control and wreck him mercilessly. 

 

However just when the heat about to take them to the sexland that they enjoy so much, Jungkook stops midway and left Taehyung’s mouth alone for the first time since they got into the room and got up but remain seated on top of his Hyung. His face suddenly turns red and his eyes were restless, wandering everywhere but Taehyung’s eyes.

 

“What’s wrong Jungkookie?” asks Taehyung, hands softly squeezing on the Maknae’s ass cheeks at the same time.

 

“You…um… Hyung said I can do anything I want with Hyung, right?” he finally said something after some moment of thinking and fidgeting with his hair like he always did whenever he is nervous. 

 

“Mhm.” Taehyung replies short trying his best to fight the urge to just get up and kiss Jungkook all over his face because he looks so fucking adorable right now being all shy and cute, and the half buttoned white shirt with his name tag on that he is wearing at the moment didn’t help either. And plus, Jungkook is wearing a white underwear that he bought him not long ago which only makes his bulge much more visible and Taehyung have a thing for that and PLUS, he is still having his white socks on! Taehyung don’t know what is it with the white theme today but it is suddenly becoming his favorite color. All these white combination turns Taehyung’s fantasy of making love to an innocent school boy Jungkook just a moment ago into a 100% complete reality. Sometimes he think that Jungkook can read his mind or at least all his perverted fantasies. 

 

“Hyung! Are you listening to me?” 

 

“Uh? What? Sorry what did you say?”

 

Jungkook sighs in rage, well a cute one. It is already difficult for him to voice out what he wanted to say and now Taehyung is making him say it twice.

 

“I said… I want Hyung to… uh, well…um… fuck me this time.” He covers his face with both of his hands as fast as he could dab.

 

Taehyung was unsurprisingly left dumbfounded by the request, he had to actually ask himself several times whether he is in a reality or a dream or a different dimension.

 

“Are you…”

 

“Please don’t make me say it again!” Jungkook interrupts, still hiding his face.

 

Jungkook is someone who don’t voice out his feelings well, especially about something as personal and private as this rather unexpected request. Though Taehyung is known to be a person whom Jungkook can open up to and show his most naked self (well literally LOL), he is still touched by the fact that Jungkook is willing to gather all his courage to say what he really want, to him. Taehyung can’t deny the feeling of accomplishment that he is having whenever Jungkook destroy another one of those unnecessary thick walls he has around him. He felt special and proud of Jungkook for being brave, for willing to get closer to him.

 

Taehyung got up and kiss Jungkook on the forehead softly. The younger could instantly feel the love in his kiss. 

 

He uncovers his face and welcomes Taehyung’s lips to his own, this is his favorite. To have Taehyung kissing him delicately and communicate with him through his gentle touch, treating his body like it’s the most fragile thing in the world. Jungkook love everything there is to love about Taehyung, his beautiful self, his unique personality, his randomness, his touch and even all his flaws that almost amounted to none in Jungkook’s eyes and countless other. But the Taehyung that is kissing him at this moment is his favorite one, because this Taehyung is his only. This Taehyung could turn thunderstorm into rainbow in a blink. This Taehyung makes him feel like he is truly loved and indeed he is. And as if Taehyung could listen to his mind talking, he parted their lips just in time to look into his eyes and says;

 

“I love you, Maknae.” 

 

After the confession he continues to devour the maknae’s mouth with his, sharing the familiar warmth that can only be created with the combination of the two of them. 

 

Taehyung squeezes on the younger’s ass that is currently sitting on his lap and pulling it closer so that their privates touch again, both of them desperately need that friction. So Jungkook rolls his hips rhythmically on top of his Hyung, hands fondles around his messy hair and shoulder blade, stimulating their erection until it turns bigger and harder. Meanwhile Taehyung has moved on to his neck, kissing it and nibbles on the part where he knows would pleases his Kookie the most. Besides, he love the sound of Jungkook failing at holding in his moan whenever he sucks too well or bites too hard.

 

When Taehyung was done unbuttoning Jungkook’s shirt, he pushes him by the chest to have him lie flat on the bed. For a moment he almost didn’t know what to do next because he is so used to being at the receiving end of the whole lovemaking process but the shy look on Jungkook’s face reminds him exactly what he can and wanted to do. 

 

He kisses Jungkook on the mouth again, roughly this time before making trails of sweet kisses from his chin down to the V line of his abs where he leaves few marks for Jungkook to jerk off later when he’s not around. The thought then remind him to take the lubricant from under the bed and splatter it all over his long slender fingers. 

 

Taehyung runs his tongue over Jungkook’s lips, wetting it with his drool as he swirls his tongue inside of Jungkook’s open mouth, and while they are kissing hard, his hands slowly find its way around Jungkook’s ass again, removing his underwear and slowly penetrates the maknae’s hole with his lubricated middle finger.

 

Jungkook flinched at the sudden yet anticipated entrance and shuts his eyes tight in pleasure by the time Taehyung inserts a second finger. 

 

“Does it hurt?” Their lips were barely apart as Taehyung asks the question while breathing into each other’s heated air. 

 

Jungkook could only nod in response as he quickly finds Taehyung’s lips again.

 

Taehyung hope that his kiss could lessen the pain because he’s going to insert another finger into Jungkook. 

 

The younger couldn’t help but let out a soft cry as Taehyung push his fingers deeper into him and make all the necessary movements inside him that could instantly drives Jungkook crazy. Taehyung delves in and pulls out his fingers over and over with accelerating speed until the only thing that Jungkook could do to keep his screams down was by burying his teeth on the other’s shoulder. It is painful for him since he’s not used to being a bottom but at the same time Taehyung’s nimble fingers feels so good inside him that he couldn’t bring himself to say stop.

 

Taehyung nibbles on his earlobe and whirls his tongue around Jungkook’s signature earing as he breathe into his ear “You’re leaking already, so impatient.” He giggles.  
Taehyung gets up to finally strip off his shirt as well as Jungkook’s and throw them on the messy floor of Jungkook’s room. He caged on the younger’s wider frame with his smaller one, kissing him on the mouth some more before he goes lower until he could find access into Jungkook’s hole again. His knees sinks into the bed sheets as he got up again to stroke his cock with the lub while keeping an eye contact with Jungkook. His member become hard in a matter of seconds, without wasting any time he grabs on Jungkook’s thighs and lift his hip up a bit before teasing the maknae by rubbing the head of his hard cock onto his hole slowly knowing for a fact that Jungkook is desperately yearning for his dick to be inside of him.

 

“Hyung… please.” He pleads, hands gripping tightly on the bed sheet.

 

“That’s the magic word.” Taehyung is such a tease.

 

Taehyung bend his body lower and spread Jungkook’s legs wider. He inserts his long throbbing cock into his lover slowly until it is no longer visible to his eyes, Jungkook was holding his breath and moan along the whole process, it is obvious that he is nervous.

 

“Baby relax, I’ll be gentle. Just like the first time okay?” 

 

Jungkook nods slightly, his brows furrows the moment Taehyung starts to move his hips around but he has made the commitment to surrender himself entirely to his lover, pouring all his trust into Taehyung as he tightens his holds around his boyfriend’s smaller shoulder. This feeling really brought him back to when they had their first time together, he was so young and nervous but everything felt wonderful because he trust his Taehyung when he told him that he’ll take care of him, and he was so glad because he did took a good care of him. 

 

Soothing kisses occupies Jungkook’s muscular chest as Taehyung starts to thrust faster and harder into him. 

 

“Am I doing it right?” he mumbles while sucking on the maknae’s hard pinkish nipple.

 

But Jungkook was only able to come up with a hitched moan as an answer with his fingers tugged on the other’s ruffled hair. His own hard cock is squirting out semen all over his abs and chest.

 

“I’d take that as a yes.” Says Taehyung pulling out his cock from Jungkook, his liquids were leaking off of the younger’s hole in torrents, and his cock was still flowing with streams of cum by the moment he penetrates the maknae again for the second time. Starting off with the slow pace again as he indulge the Maknae in his lustful gaze. His eyes were full of desire having Jungkook’s beautiful and blushed face caged between his arms, his wet redden lips seem like a welcoming invitation the more Taehyung look at it, he just couldn’t help but to kiss the Maknae whenever he got the chance to.

 

“I think your ass is ready for some rough loving now Kookie.” He purred. 

 

Taehyung straighten up a bit so that Jungkook could hook his right leg onto his shoulder because he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself in any longer, and Jungkook is well aware that they had past the gentle part of the process when Taehyung slid his tongue into his mouth and bit his red and plum lower lips, running his tongue down his neck and fingers through his toned abs and biceps admiring its perfection and finally interlaces their fingers together tightly. 

 

“Don’t hold your scream Jungkookie.” He murmurs soft before biting on the hard chest, leaving red and purple markings all over. 

 

Being a good boy that he is, Jungkook obeys his Hyung’s orders well because he screams and moans loudly like a virgin getting his first time and it only gets louder as Taehyung speeds up his pace and thrusts in harder and deeper. Both of them were already leaking shots of cum but none is willing to stop. 

 

“Hyung…” he whimpered suddenly when Taehyung hit his spot for the he couldn’t remember how many times, he had past climax for a few times already but he doesn’t know just what got into him that he just couldn’t get enough of Taehyung and want nothing but more.

 

“Fuck me harder Tae…” he begged, at least that’s what Taehyung heard because it was hard to make sense of what he’s saying when breathing alone has become a difficult task.   
“Yes, there…Please…” he adds, biting his own lips with a lewd expression on his face. He suddenly don’t know what a pride or shame is anymore.

 

Taehyung never would’ve thought that he’d make such a good top, he’s feeling quite proud of himself for what have become of Jungkook at the moment.

“As you please Kookie.” He keened.

 

“Now turn around baby.”

 

The maknae did as he’s told, he flips his body around so that Taehyung could grab his ass cheeks easier, both knees sinking on the bed sheets as he hold onto the pillow burying his face on it, hair all messed up. Taehyung enters him without any warning making his whole being tremble at the sensation. 

 

“Tae…” he gasps in the frenzy air. 

 

Taehyung secure both of his hands on the maknae’s hipbone before starting with his heavy pounding. Each thrusts earns him arousing moans from Jungkook which only drives him more desperate than ever to thrust even faster and deeper into his lover until all that is audible to their ears were chocked moans and the sound of skins slapping against one another. 

 

His steady pounding lasts for quite some time, long enough to drench both of them in hot sweats until he could no longer keep up with the rhythmic thrusts and had to pull out because his cum has started spurting out all over the place. Taehyung is panting, trying to catch his breath as his eyes wanders at the glorious view in front of him, his Jungkook is still there, in an all four panting as hard as he does, his normally strong body is now trembling helplessly. Taehyung watch him as he slowly lift his head up from the pillow and turn around to lock their gazes together. His eyes were watering, he looked as wrecked as ever, and yet Jungkook is the most beautiful face Taehyung had ever laid his eyes upon.

 

“Hyung…” He exhales softly, his body shivers and his sprawled legs feels limp. 

 

His cheeks turns into the color of a sweet ripe peach, his furrowed brows and cherry lips looked so appealing in Taehyung’s eyes, this is as real as his fantasy could get. The only thing that is stopping Taehyung from kissing the Maknae again was his own ass looking all inviting and delicious in front of him at the moment. The view turns even better when Jungkook was starting to leak Taehyung’s own seed out of his hole. Taehyung was so hypnotized by the sight that his hand starts to move ahead of his thoughts and slaps Jungkook’s soft mochi like butt cheeks in an instant, hard and loud.

 

“Hyung!” he gasped in pain. Dropping his face back onto the pillow.

 

“Wow, look it turns red so fast!” Taehyung exclaimed excitedly.

 

“Do you want more?” he asks teasingly while squeezing his palms on the surface of Jungkook’s stinging ass cheek.

 

In which Jungkook shyly and hesitantly nods in response, still burying his face into the pillow, sweating heavily in his failing attempt to bury his embarrassment along.   
“So cute.” Taehyung chuckled at his ridiculously adorable boyfriend before landing a few more slaps on the adored butt.

 

Jungkook whimpered and flinched in pleasure at each and every slaps, it was painful yet also very pleasing at the same time and Taehyung wouldn’t stop until it turns completely soft red in color. 

 

Taehyung is beginning to get aroused again by the sight, his heart is beating faster and his cock is hardening fast. There is no use in contemplating so he just do whatever his body is telling him to do. Bending his body lower and running one hand over Jungkook’s godly sculptured torso while the other is clutching on the Maknae’s damped hair, Taehyung pulls Jungkook’s hair roughly so that he could get a taste of that cherry lips of him. Their lips were brushing against each other and Taehyung starts to grind his hips against Jungkook’s ass as he tries to excite the maknae again, and it wasn’t at all a difficult task because he could feel Jungkook’s erection the moment he flicked his tongue inside his mouth massaging their tongues together the way only both of them knew. 

 

“Hyung…Make me come…again.” He mumbles in their kiss. And Taehyung did just that. 

 

“Again, as you wish, baby.” Taehyung brushes his lips against the Maknae’s ear as he delivers those words to him in a pleasingly sexy way. 

 

Taehyung pull the younger up so that they both stand on their knees while he grinds his hips against the younger’s ass preparing his cock for another round. He then kisses Jungkook all over his nape and tugs his teeth at the back of Jungkook’s broad shoulder whenever he feels like it because marking the Maknae is still and will always be his kink.   
Taehyung prompt his legs to move forward along with Jungkook until one side of the Maknae’s cheek was pressed against the wall. He then traces his hands along the outline of Jungkook’s sexy hips down to his perfectly muscled thighs, appreciating the beauty of it through his delicate touch till he finally places his hands to the inner part of Jungkook’s thighs and sprawled his legs open with a strong force, making Jungkook startled at the sudden rush. 

 

“Tae…Hyung..nng!” Jungkook chocked at his words when Taehyung impulsively shoved his fingers into Jungkook’s mouth.

 

Meanwhile his other hand is groping on Jungkook’s hardening member, stroking it with his exceptional skill as he tries to enter the Maknae with ease.

 

“Ack!” he bit on Taehyung’s fingers out of impulse and knits his brows in complete bliss the moment he could feel Taehyung is inside him again, and Taehyung couldn’t care less even if his fingers bleed. Instead, Taehyung only shoves his fingers deeper into Jungkook’s wet drooling mouth causing him to arch his back at the pleasuring sensation as Taehyung pounds harder and faster against Jungkook who couldn’t stop whimpering by each sounds of slams that was created between their naked skins. 

 

“Hyu..ng… finish me off…” he sobbed.

 

And Jungkook’s weak helpless pleads registers as the most erotic sound in Taehyung’s ear. Overwhelmed by the reaction, Taehyung pull out his wet fingers from the youner’s mouth and proceed to grab on his cock that is now engulfed with both of his hands.

 

“You’re so thick Jungkookie, and these bulging veins of yours…” he paused and kisses Jungkook’s nape, breathing hot air onto his skin.

 

“It drives me crazy.” He continued.

 

Taehyung then massages the Maknae’s throbbing cock with his slick hands while fucking his ass altogether. 

 

“Hold it in a bit more Kookie, I’m cl…close…” he stuttered, flopping his forehead onto Jungkook’s shoulder as he thrusts and strokes faster.

 

“Hyung… I can’t.” Jungkook responded short as he slams both of his hands against the wall and scratches his nails onto the hard surface. Trying his best to hold in his loads, he is actually doing a pretty good job at it given the fact that he is extremely sensitive when it comes to having sex with Taehyung. He even once cum all over Taehyung’s face just after a few licks, Taehyung haven’t even suck him yet at that time. 

 

“Hyung!” Jungkook let out a scream by the time Taehyung came inside him, releasing a lot amount of seeds, so much that he could feel it starts leaking when Taehyung began to pull out slowly only to have him moaning out loud again as he pushes his leaking cock in for a few more times until he is completely finished.

 

Jungkook own cock is also squirting out loads all over the place, dirtying his abs and the headboard. It is such a blessing that he has single room now. Jungkook felt so satisfied to have come together with his Hyung, so he turn around and swiftly pulls Taehyung’s face towards his, before sealing their lips in one passionate kiss.

 

Taehyung pull the Maknae down suddenly, causing him to flop on top of him on the messy bed. 

 

“I feel like my legs are giving up on me.” Taehyung jokes while playfully squishing Jungkook’s cheeks.

 

“Really? No wonder you always end up under me.” He chuckled at his own wit.

 

“Woah… look at you, where have the shy little submissive Jungkookie gone?”

 

“You won’t be seeing him for a long time.”

 

Taehyung sighed in relief after hearing the statement.

“Why are you so relieved?” Jungkook asks.

 

“Nothing. Well… maybe because I like it more when you’re the one who fuck me.”

 

“So you’re saying you weren’t enjoying what we did just now?” He ended his doubtful question with a pout.

 

“Don’t be stupid!” Says Taehyung as he flicked his finger on the younger’s forhead.

 

“I love it a lot. You have no idea how much you turn me on by being all shy and fragile like that, I’m even hardening by just thinking about it right now.” He adds.

 

“Is that so? Good then, because as much as I love it when Hyung is taking care of me like that, I still much more… um, prefer having my dick up your sweet tight ass.” There’s a solid truth in his honest remark.

 

“Aishh… what a rude Maknae I’m having here.” Taehyung says cheerfully before head locking the Maknae with his arms.

 

After few more treasured minutes of flirting and fake fighting, Jungkook find comfort and peace in the warmth of Taehyung’s embrace, their legs mingle and tangled together, rubbing skins against familiar surface. If it isn’t too much to ask, Jungkook want to be held by Taehyung like this every night, or whenever he feel the need to, such as this moment right now. He leaned his head up a little sending a well-received message that he needed to be kissed. And they have always been good at communicating with each other even without spoken words.

 

“What’s on your mind Kookie…hmm?” Taehyung asks shortly after giving the Maknae the sweetest kiss they had today.

 

“Nothing.” He lied and smile. 

 

“I can read through you, so tell me what is it.” says Taehyung as he rub his pretty fingers on Jungkook’s chin softly.

 

Jungkook let out a small chuckle before waggling his head against Taehyung’s chest like a little puppy, he is feeling a little embarrassed for no reason.

 

“It’s just… I’m graduating soon… well not that it would make any difference really, but I’m growing up and Hyung…” he paused mid-sentence and bring himself up so that the gap between their lips gets closer, so close that he could inhale the air that came out of the older’s nose.

 

“And Hyung to suddenly wanted to love me in my school uniform, I don’t know if it was just because of the type of porn that Hyung is into lately or anything, but… but it reminds me of our first time. When Hyung waited until I turn 18 at least and on that time, I was so scared that I’d hate it or regret it, but Hyung was so good, I felt so loved, you were so gentle. And today I suddenly wanted to feel that way again…hahah it’s so random, you’re probably thinking I’m being weird again.”

 

Taehyung flash a wide grin at the shy Maknae, he then rub their noses together adorably, pampering Jungkook as he cup both hands on his flushed cheeks.

 

“You know what I think? I think you’re being so freaking cute right now that I want to eat you alive, can I?” His tease always manage to lighten the weight in Jungkook’s chest. He peck a swift kiss on the younger’s lips making him redder than ever.

 

“But honestly Kookie, you’ve always been so adorable, even when I first saw you at the practice room that day. And you keep getting prettier and cuter as you grow up, you know how hard it was for me to resist from doing bad things to you like I did just now, you know kissing will never be enough for me when you were out there looking so adorable and sparkling even when you’re covered in sweats.” Taehyung let out a loud sigh.

 

“How the fuck can a person be sparkling Hyung… hahaha.” Jungkook laughs at Taehyung and his infamous weird choice of vocab.

 

“What? I’m just saying the truth! Even after you graduate, even when you’ve became buff and stronger than me and manlier… in my eyes, Jungkookie is still my cute little sparkling Kookie with his big bunny teeth and shy smile, my baby, my little baby. Isn’t he? Right? Right?” Taehyung went on and jumps on top of Jungkook, messing with the Maknae’s face with smooches as he playfully pinch his cheeks.

 

Jungkook put his arms around Taehyung’s shoulder and hug him tightly, when the space between them became limited enough for Taehyung to keep moving around, he pushes and lie him close to his other side before crawls up on top of him, framing Taehyung’s beautiful face in between his veiny forearms.

 

“Am I really still Hyung’s baby?” he asks for assurance.

 

Taehyung smile cutely at him, thinking just how unnecessarily insecure Jungkook can be sometimes. He cups the Maknae’s face into his hands again, while caressing his cheeks lovingly with his thumbs.

 

“Of course you’re still my baby Jungkook-ahh… always.” He cooed, pulling the Maknae into a warm kiss.

 

The younger fell next to him but their mouth never want to part ways. Jungkook dig his fingers through the fluffiness of Taehyung’s hair, clutching on it as he delve in his tongue around the corners of Taehyung’s warm mouth that is so welcoming towards his each and every move. 

 

“Then, tell me I will still be Hyung’s favorite…ah! Wait a sec.” Jungkook got up and took one of his cellphone out of a drawer of his bedside table.

 

“What are you doing?” Taehyung asks as he watch Jungkook working on something on his phone.

 

“Alright. Now, tell me I will still be Hyung’s favorite even after meeting all these other people.” Says Jungkook, holding his phone while sitting on top of Taehyung’s tummy.  
“Are you recording me?” he asks again, being slightly confused before playing along.

 

“Ahh… I get it now, my Jungkookie here is worried that his favorite Hyung Kim Taehyung who is famous and loved by others will be taken away from him by one of his Hyung’s new friends, isn’t he?” He teases with a big grin on his face.

 

“Whatever… just say it already.”

 

“Okay, okay. Even when a person who is rich prettier or better looking than Jeon Jungkook come into my life. My favorite will still be Jungkookie right here and I will always choose him over anyone no matter what.” Taehyung declared his vow.

 

“Alright, saved!” Jungkook put down his phone and kiss Taehyung on the forehead cutely.

 

“Now if you dare break your promise as I have documented here, I’m going to wreck you until you couldn’t walk!” Jungkook says jokingly, or not.

 

“Aww… look at you, look at you, when did you became so cute and sexy at the same time?!”

 

They got themselves into a little fight again, and make out a moment later, and have another round not long after or anything for that matter. Just enjoying themselves in an intimate company of each other, taking the advantage of their rare time of being alone in the dorm to the fullest. Before the other Hyungs get back, before they’re going to get drown in busy schedules again, Taehyung and Jungkook just wanted to cherish and love their moment of being together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading lol idek comment if you want or whatevah hahaa and always love Taekook because they are real and always keep a Taekook subunit or duet at least, in your prayers <3


End file.
